Rejoined
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: On the ZoroxSanji kinkmeme there is a prompt. "Zoro/okama!Sanji;cross-dressing porn. Extra emphasis on lipstick and ladies' panties." This is my attempt to fill that noble request. Basically a ZoSan reunion in okamaland that leads to reunion sex. Enjoy!


Sanji was still embarrassed fifteen minutes later as he slid his key into the door and turned the handle to his small apartment. Zoro had stopped laughing ten minutes ago but he could still feel his amused eyes on the back of the white baby doll dress he was wearing and knew there was an irritating smirk on the swordsman's lips.

Red manicured nails pushed the blond curled extensions from his face. No use hiding now. The bastard had already gotten an eyeful. The blue eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, the light pink blush (making his real embarrassed blush beneath it stand out all the more), and glossy berry red lipstick (tastefully applied with restraint)...Sanji sighed a futile curse as he placed the basket of fruit on the small table and hung his purse from the back of the adjoining chair. If he hadn't relieved most of his distress cursing and stomping his way back to the apartment he'd probably kick the chair into splintery oblivion.

Why did it have to be Zoro that found him dressed in full okama glory? And Like that! Quaint basket slung over his forearm, purse dangling over his shoulder while he had been squeezing tropical fruit at the market!

God must hate him. Or love Zoro. Which he couldn't decide.

Yes he was the one he had wanted to see the most, the one he had been the most worried for (oh yes he was worried for everyone else too, his captain, Nami, Robin, but Zoro had looked close to death even before they were all sent flying) but damn it all he never wanted to give the bastard the chance to see him in such a humiliated and ridiculous state!

"Just sit your ass down, Marimo. I'll get this shit off me, pack, and be ready to leave in no time."

Zoro didn't move toward the chair the cook indicated and just cocked his head in amusement.

"What's the rush, cook? We haven't even properly greeted each other yet. You just grabbed my hand and took off."

"Because you were causing a scene laughing your damn head off at me!" Sanji erupted and cursed as Zoro snorted. He realized he had just pursed his lips and stamped his pink heeled shoe to the floor in annoyance. SHIT! He had definitely been here too long.

The swordsman grinned even wider as he took a step closer and pressed a thumb along the edge of the cooks painted bottom lip before Sanji smacked the hand away in annoyance. They didn't do gentle. He was just toying with him and it almost ignited his defensive anger all over again.

"You're still mad about that? Come on, not like you wouldn't do the same thing if it were me." He kept the smile from his face as he looked at the red stain between his fingers curiously. If only Sanji knew how mysteriously alluring his lips were, shining red, in that annoyed pout he had favored since Zoro's arrival, he would take more care to at least pretend to be in a better mood.

"But it wasn't you, asshole." Sanji shot back as he started to head to his bedroom to change.

A painful yank had him falling backwards into Zoro's waiting arms, fist a tangle of golden curls. He would have kicked the bastard in the face if he hadn't been so damn surprised.

"Did you just pull my fucking hair?" He felt himself steaming in fury even as Zoro wrapped his arms tighter around him in a captured hug.

"Sorry. It looked soft and I thought it would come off…" He apologized into the cooks neck. Sanji remained still as he silently fumed, refusing to admit he liked the contact at all costs. Zoro sighed almost sadly. "Damn it cook, didn't you miss me at all?"

Most of the blonds fire died in a huff at that. If the bastard wasn't just making fun of him maybe a truce of sorts could be reached. He allowed his body to relax in answer and leaned back into his captor. Sanji's head knocked against the swordsman's in a gentle nudge of rare (but overdue) affection.

"Let me go change. Then I can show you how much." He promised.

Zoro ran a hand up the back of Sanji's bare thigh all the way up to the curve of his firm ass, bunching up the dress as he went. Sanji squirmed at the suddenly new feeling of vulnerability from Zoro's rough palm and fingers.

"What if I'm impatient? It'll go quicker if I help…" He rubbed the hand over the man's ass slowly, enjoying the flutter of dark eyelashes as Sanji tried to regain focus on his thoughts and not the swordman's' wayward hand.

"What...are...!" A sharp intake of breath. "Okamas do it for you now?"

"No. You're under there somewhere hiding and it makes me want to find you. Especially after so long." The 'I've missed you too.' was loud and clear to Sanji even if Zoro hadn't actually spoken it.

"Oh?" The cook was smiling now, just a bit.

"It's not like I'll ever get another chance to rip off such pretty wrapping."

"Oi! Don't talk like I'm some shitty present."

"I did find you at a market…" Zoro's eyes were glittering with hopeful anticipation, practically begging for the go ahead to continue his exploration.

"You don't breathe a damn word about this island or how you found me on it to anyone-" Zoro nodded at this so the cook continued. "Then hurry up, I've wanted to get out of this shitty dress forever."

To his dismay Zoro didn't move to unzip the dress but then again with the lust in the idiots eyes, he hadn't really expected it to be that easy. He pulled Sanji around and lifted him up by the waist and he automatically locked his legs around the mans torso as he carried him to the bedroom. A hand freed from the task of holding his lover to him, Zoro buried his hand deep into the blond locks and brought his lips to the cooks red ones in a deep kiss until they reached the cooks queen sized bed.

Sanji bounced a little on the edge as he was placed there and smirked as he noticed Zoro licking off the traces of lipstick from his own lips.

"You asked for it Marimo..." He couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm not complaining." Zoro grinned evilly down at him. "You taste like strawberries."

"Shit, I forgot that it was flavored." He groaned. This was getting even more embarrassing. Zoro cut him off suddenly, straddling his legs, pinning them and the dress to the bed as he claimed his lips again, this time taking full advantage of the open mouth, slipping in his tongue to taste the real man beneath the light outer berry sweetness.

The weight of the swordsman bent him back, flat against the bed and Sanji let his arms trail up over Zoro's strong shoulders and through that trademark green hair as he went. Zoro's fingers lingered through the blond hair and tracing the curve of his ear gently. He let his tongue push playfully against the marimo's, not letting the bastard having his way so easily. Zoro surprised him again as he pulled away while nipping and sucking on the cooks crimson lips before going back in for another hard pressed kiss before repeating the teasing action.

After a bit of this Sanji grew self conscious of how sensitive his lips were getting, they felt bruised, tender, and puffy. He let an arm fall from Zoro's hair and used the other one to push Zoro away in pause before another onslaught. He ran a tongue over his now bee stung lips experimentally before frowning.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You look pretty good sprawled out like that..." Zoro growled as he lunged for the tantalizing bare neck beneath him and hissed in frustration as Sanji's arm kept him at bay.

"I'm serious, asshole! Find your head for a minute and fucking answer me! You're not trying to...I mean, you aren't pretending I'm a woman, are you?"

Zoro looked confused for a moment not only at the question but the seriousness in the tone of voice before he realized what was going on. He grinned and dipped his hips into blond's groin and Sanji hissed as he felt Zoro's rigid cock dig into him even through the pants.

"Does it FEEL like I am picturing you as some woman, Shit-cook? I'm only being careful because I'm not used to you like this, I already hurt you once and I want you so bad right now, if I just let myself go I know I couldn't control myself. Not after so long."

"Nggg..." The rubbing of Zoro's cock so close to his own through the dress made it extremely hard to concentrate on the follow up. "And the lips?"

He had the decency to look embarrassed.

"At first I was just curious but with lipstick mostly off it looks like right after you've given me a blowjob but unlike then we aren't drained from the experience. I can take those lips with everything I got."

"Fucking pervert, if you wanted one we could come to some sort of deal without you gnawing at my lips."

"Tempting, but I actually have bigger plans for you and my cock at the moment." Zoro hissed needfully and stole the cooks lips again before he could fire back with whatever smart ass remark he had been planning. The swordsman let his weight shift slightly off the dress as he kissed the cook and let a hand tickle up between the man's smooth inner thighs.

When Sanji moaned into his mouth he couldn't help the cruel smile as he sent his hand over the head of the cooks now straining erection, causing the blond to gasp out loudly.

"And yours..." He added quickly before Sanji could regain his composure.

His hand glided unusually easily over the smooth underwear he could feel barely hiding the man's package when his thumb brushed by something, different.

With sudden and complete shock at the realization of his discovery he felt his face burn and slowly worked his way down Sanji's chest and waist and by the time the cook got a sense of Zoro's intent it was too late and the man was pulling the edge of dresses hem up to reveal a private view the cook's rather frilly pink panties.

Sanji was already feeling feverish and needy at the bastards gentle stroking and was trying to chalk up his rather increased sensitivity to not being touched for such a stretch of time and NOT some sort of side effect of having soft well made feminine clothes slowly and tantalizingly peeled away from his pale skin. It was getting harder to think of anything other than the mans touch as he felt Zoro's weight trail and shift above him and so it wasn't until the dress was lifted enough to let the cool air hit the precum moistening a spot in his pink ruffled and bowed panties that the panic hit him. He had completely forgotten he was wearing tiny pink super feminine ruffled panties! HOW COULD HE FORGET SUCH A THING!

The cook wanted to die.

Zoro was already investigating it with a strange little smile on his face and Sanji would have kicked Zoro away so hard it'd blind the idiot had it not been for the fact that Zoro's investigation was rubbing his cock in such a way that it smeared the precum across the sensitive head and sent shivers of pleasure through his body, his legs fell apart slightly allowing for better access.

Sanji bit his lip in protest at his body's willingness to let the bastard see him like this and cursed his own idiocy for forgetting his lip was already sensitive because of the swordsman. When the curse of pain came from his lips he made good use of it and directed it Zoro's way.

"FUCK! Don't look at me like that! I didn't chose to wear them!"

"No? Were you reversed mugged? I doubt they forced you into them, I mean how would they know if you took them off?" He snorted in disbelief.

This had been a mistake to say he realized a minute later. Or at least to say when the dress was no longer pining those long and powerful legs.

An unexpected hard knee to the chest and he was on his back, barely still on the bed, and struggling for breath. Sanji scrambled on top of him and straddled his waist with a fury that would have stolen the swordsman's breath away if the cooks knee hadn't done the job already. The long blonde ringlettes bounced and seemed to spring back angrily in sympathy of the cooks newly murderous mood.

"So either I'm a liar and I chose to wear them, picked them out even? Or what? I'm too weak to fight them off?" An eye shadowed and mascaraed blue eye burned into him with an edge of insanity. "You're right of course! Oh sure I fought them off at first but for three days without sleep, without food, just fighting, and they might be okama but fuck they're stronger than they look! I thought…I thought I should be focusing on getting off this damn pink nightmare and finding you guys. So eventually I stopped fighting. Let them fucking dress me like a god damn doll. And YES. They might not know if I wear the complete outfit if I stay in and do nothing but when I'm out doing things trying to get out of here there always seems to be a badly timed gust of wind or someone straight out wanting to duel me with their okama kempo and I SWEAR that those are just excuses so they can fucking check. So YES I put them on voluntarily this morning but I wasn't the one the put them on me originally and if I had my way I'd never even seen the fucking things!"

Zoro was frowning at this outburst.

"They held you down and forced you into those clothes? They check?" He had thought the blond was pulling some spy act and just trying to blend in with the locals. He felt himself heat up as much as the cook and grabbed Sanji's thin arms seriously. "Did any of them touch you? I'll kill them!"

At feeling Zoro's sympathetic anger the cook deflated quickly and sprawled forward onto the man's chest.

"No. Some got touchy-feely when the put on the stockings but even thought they all wanted to, they policed each other really well. I guess the queen or her stand in here has some kind of 'first dibs' policy on new gals." He shuddered at the memory and felt a little bad for breaking the nice erotic mood they had going.

He shouldn't have brought it up. Zoro was just being an idiot, he hadn't known the hell he had gone through. He had been dealing with his own hell probably. One that Sanji hadn't even thought to ask about but Zoro was here under him, getting angry for him for what he went through. Well it wasn't like he was in a perfect position to make it up to him.

The cook ghosted his bruised lips slowly over Zoro's lean neck and firm jaw and kissed the tense lips he had created hard until he felt Zoro's anger pass and the man's focus return back on him. Sanji took a breath then kissed him again softer in an approximation of a thankful apology this time. A jagged halted breath and then again with the passion of a man starved because after the first two, Zoro's tongue had entered his mouth and hands slipped up under the dress to run over his ass. Strong fingers carded through the ruffles as the traced the curves of his flesh beneath them in such a way that made Sanji want to giggle at the strangely sensitive ticklish sensation. Luckily the bastards's voice forced his attention to face of the man beneath him.

"Perhaps killing's too harsh. Maybe strip them and burn all the dresses on the island."

Sanji snorted with a chuckle and started pulling Zoro's shirt off.

"For them that would be so much worse."

Zoro grinned evilly. The cook was already working on getting his zipper, which was good because he wasn't sure they were going to last from the pressure building up down there.

"You're never going to wear this stuff again?"

"Hell no!"

"Then this is my only chance to rip it off you."

With that Zoro's other hand joined in caressing the cooks ruffles and Sanji let out a stilted tittering laugh bordering on giggles before clamping both hands over his swollen lips in shocked embarrassment.

Recognizing a perfect opportunity when he saw it, three fingers gripped the ruffle and yanked it off with a satisfying rip. The blond stifled the gasp like a champ and glared down at the swordsman.

"What? I was under the impression you didn't like wearing these and didn't want me to be gentle." He smirked in a bad impression of innocence. Sanji licked his lips and resisted the urge to shoot back the comment on his tongue. Zoro's fingers had slipped through the hole in the newly ripped panties and were teasing him to the point of near total distraction. The cook took a breath to focus and slipped his right hand down into Zoro's unfastened pants to free and then gently grab a hold of his lovers erection.

"Then what are you waiting for then, idiot?" His voice was thick with desire and gave the swordsman a few strokes in emphasis.

Another fast rip.

"Absolutely nothing, shit cook."

Another rip. Sanji increased his stroking and panted though a moan as Zoro's hands reached through panties and caressed his balls before yanking the tiny crotch of the panties free of its seams. Another rip and only a little more than a string around the cooks waist remained. Zoro grabbed the moisturizing lotion from the bedside table and coated his hands and fingers before yanking the final trace of panties away to reach the finish line.

Slicked fingers slowly slipped down behind the curve of the cooks ass and went to work stretching an preparing. Sanji was letting little moans slip at the effort and Zoro took a moment to bat Sanji's hand away from the erection the cook was working mostly from memory. He had no choice, he was too close, the sounds the blond was making was nearly sending him over the edge on their own.

Zoro brushed the fake long blond curls away from Sanji's face to better see the man he loved and missed for so long. A kiss quickly followed and then he guided Sanji onto him.

GOD. It had been so long since they had done this, they both realized at once. Being filled, filling up. And as Sanji hummed to himself with a blissed out expression, he began to move and ride Zoro with all the flexibility and passion Zoro remembered and more. The swordsman squinted in fast and hard pleasure that the cook was encasing him in.

Skilled hands of the trained chef slid over the swordsman's sweaty chest and twisted the mans nipples as he rocked Zoro further in him and back. Zoro moaned and and cursed Sanji's name. He needed more skin to touch to reciprocate. He brought a hand to Sanji's back and rubbed the baby doll dress.

His exploration found the zipper and started the piece of metal to begin it's decent down the cooks creamy back while Sanji rolled his hips again. Zoro moaned loudly as his fingers came into contact with the cooks skin and let his blunt nails run down his spine. Sanji groaned and yelped when Zoro ripped the zipper apart at the base and began pulling the light weight cotton of the baby doll dress apart down the rest of it's length. Rippp...thrust...rippp...thrust.

A moment to slip his arms free and the white dress was gone to reveal the lean muscled cook, a layer of sheen over the pale skin glistened and Zoro was pretty sure his lust filled dreams while they were apart hadn't been as good. He looked magnificent as he tossed his head back at the work he was putting into this. The fake long locks and a smeer of make up was the only sign this wasn't Sanji as normal back on the Sunny.

Stripped of the dress and feeling Zoro's lust tinged eyes on his naked body ignited something in the cook. He felt a small bit of masculine pride and confidence he wasn't aware had been missing return all at once with an intake of breath.

Zoro surged up and grabbed his cook's neck, forcing an open wet kiss on him. Sanji quickly returned it and nipped at Zoro's lips dangerously in revenge as they panted with exertion. Zoro licked sweat off Sanji's neck and kissed the man's collarbone.

"Fuck, Sanji." the swordsman moaned, his hips seemed to jerk up to meet the cook on their own now and the blond was granting no mercy. Without sufficient warning to do anything about it, he came hard and fast into his lover with a elongated grunt.

"Shit! Zoro..." Sanji's climax quickly followed , a splash of white on the swordsman's scarred chest, while raking his nails into the green haired man's shoulder. Zoro grabbed the mans dick and milked the rest of the mans arousal from him. He gritted out a moan and collapsed back onto Zoro, immediately regretting it as the mess he made smeared on to him.

He found he didn't really give a damn though and rolled off moments later to grab the pack of smokes from the bedside table. While there he found a few tattered remains of his dress and couldn't help but grin as he used it to wipe the stickiness from his chest. He lit his smoke and regarded Zoro. Still partially dressed he noticed, they never did get him out of his pants completely. The idiot was already asleep with a look of total contentment on his face.

Sanji finished his cigarette and made a quick trip to the rest room. When he came out, he held a bundle full of freshly cut fake blond curls and deposited it into the trash. He grabbed a wet hand towel and sighed as he cleaned himself and Zoro of the most obvious signs of their lovemaking before sliding up next to him. An arm found it's way possessively around him and Sanji pulled his head onto the mans chest. Zoro's hand found his head and petted it absently in half sleep.

"Love you shit cook." Came a contented mumble.

Sanji had wanted to leave this damn island immediately but having Zoro and his large comfortable bed one more night might not be a bad thing. He turned out the light before whispering into the dark.

"Thanks marimo. Love you too."


End file.
